The study contemplates intensive investigation of the crime of forcible rape as it occurs and is responded to in two foreign jurisdictions, England and Sweden. Statistics indicate strikingly lower forcible rape rates in both of these countries compared to the United States. The study will examine the history of legislation on the subject, currect statutes, correlates of rape offenses and the treatment of offenders. Interviews will be held with judges, feminist leaders, legislators, criminal justice personnel and other persons having a professional and personal interest in the country's attitudes and operations in regard to forcible rape. A basic aim is to determine methods and ideas which will have bearing on the occurrence of rape and the response to it in the United States.